WhiteNight
Were you looking for WhiteNight's first form, Plague Doctor? PALE (7 - 8) |risk_level = ALEPH |emotional_boxes = 35 |bad_mood = 0 - 15 |norm_mood = 16 - 25 |good_mood = 26 - 35 |image2 = WhiteNightPreferences.jpg |qliphoth_counter = 3 }} "Rise, my servants. Rise and serve me." -WhiteNight's Entry WhiteNight (T-03-46-A) is a highly powerful angelic Abnormality. As of the February update, he is one of the most dangerous in-game abnormalities being ALEPH ranked, along with Nothing There and The Silent Orchestra. He is the second form of the Plague Doctor, although the game treats him as an entirely new subject. He has a white, round head with a curved body, two red eyes, and five pairs of white, feathered wings. A halo floats above his head, and he wears a golden collar with the number '666' engraved into it. According to in-game text, he resembles an underdeveloped embryo. His form as WhiteNight remains permanent throughout any future runs, and can only be reverted through losing all data via hard reset. Ability Its special ability will trigger when its Qliphoth counter reaches 0 OR when he makes his initial transformation from Plague Doctor to WhiteNight. Its ability triggers the transformation of the twelve employees blessed by the Plague Doctor and strips the player of all control over time and the save state. WhiteNight will teleport to the main department room and remain there until it is suppressed. With an interval of a few minutes, WhiteNight will create a red ring that gradually expands, dealing PALE damage to employees and Abnormalities that touch it. The ring will slowly fade out when it reaches the max distance. This attack will also revive fallen Apostles. Allowing the ability to remain activated for too long will likely result in a game over. This can be prevented if the player generates enough PE boxes to proceed to the next day, uses the twelfth apostle to confess to One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds, or by suppressing WhiteNight. If the player defeats WhiteNight without One Sin's "Confession" work, it will have a bloody explosion and return to the containment room. Afterwards, you will get the Abnormality's E.G.O. weapon. This E.G.O. weapon can only be obtained by this way and cannot be purchased from the Abnormality's Details Tab. WhiteNight's Qliphoth counter will decrease by 1 when not worked on for a certain amount of time (~90 seconds) or when getting a Bad work result. The player can increase the Qliphoth counter when the work result is Good or by chance when Normal. Depending on the mood it can heal or punish employee after work is completes. If the work result is Good all employees will recover both HP and SP. If the work result is Normal all the employees that are assigned to the department that WhiteNight is contained will recover both HP and SP. If the work result is Bad every employee that is assigned to the department that WhiteNight is contained will take high White Damage. Similar to Plague Doctor, WhiteNight may switch containment rooms randomly with other Abnormalities each day. This may cause confusion in some departments. This is especially dangerous if you have Don't Touch Me. The change is at the start of the day, in the Deployment Phase, so the player can check the Abnormalities and change agents if WhiteNight is swapped with another Abnormality. Origin The exact details of his origin are currently unknown, though they are linked to the Plague Doctor. Details WhiteNight responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Repression and Attachment, Insight, and Instinct Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. WhiteNight's emotional state is divided into 3 sections, Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-15 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 16-25 will cause it to feel Normal, and 26-35 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. Its Qliphoth counter is 3. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic (Cost: 30 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( ALEPH), portrait, Damage Type ( Pale, 7 - 8), the amount of E-Boxes (35) and their emotional states and their Qliphoth counter. Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression List of Field Works (Cost: 10 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. List of Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5 (Cost: 10 PE Boxes) * "List of Managerial Works 1" ** "If Qliphoth Counter reaches 0, WhiteNight and his disciples will advent again." * "List of Managerial Works 2" ** "(Caution) WhiteNight, unlike other abnormalities, periodically decreases Qliphoth Counter. It is recommended to frequently visit WhiteNight and check its status." * "List of Managerial Works 3" ** "When the work result was good, Qliphoth Counter increased. Also, physical and mental health of every employee in the facility was healed." * "List of Managerial Works 4" ** "When the work result was moderate, Qliphoth Counter increased by a moderate chance. Also, the physical and mental health of the employees that are stationed in the department where WhiteNight is contained was healed." * "List of Managerial Works 5" ** "When the work result was bad, Qlihpoth Counter decreased. Also, every employee in the department where WhiteNight is contained took White damage." Escape Information (Cost: 10 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (3). This includes its defenses when breaching: Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Absorb (-2.0) - Black: Endured (0.5) - Pale: Endured (0.2) Observation Level 'Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +3 'Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +3% 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +3 Unlocks an E.G.O. Trait, which increase the HP, SP, Movement Speed, and the Attack Speed of the employee by +10. Has the appearance of a half of a pair of Wings and has a 1% of being equipped to an employee after finishing a work with the Abnormality. 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Success Rate +3% Unlocks the Armor 'Paradise Lost'. Twelve Apostles Main Article: Apostles The Twelve Apostles are employees who were blessed by the Plague Doctor, and were transformed into monstrous missionaries. They appear to be skinless, with the white and red markings on their body resembling muscles. They have a pair of white feathered wings, heeled feet as if they were wearing high-heeled shoes, beak-like noses, black and glowing red eyes, grey feathers around their neck, and a set of large, blunt teeth. Each carries a black weapon shaped like a cross, and retains the hairstyle they had when they were human. The Apostles will kill all remaining employees, and the player will not be able to regain control of the facility until the event is over. However, only eleven employees will turn into missionaries. The twelfth Apostle is deemed a heretic by WhiteNight himself, and has their own unique appearance. They are mostly unchanged, but they wear a three eyed plague doctor mask stained with blood. Their exact function is currently unknown. However, under certain circumstances, the player can still control them. (The player can now assign the twelfth Apostle to confess to One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds to defeat WhiteNight at the cost of the employee/Apostle.) Story * "The abnormality resembles new born baby. Though he looks rather grotesque to be called as a normal baby. Communication is possible, not in a normal way. Every word he says echoes through the whole room." * "My disciples, who I blessed, shalt leave the way of evil that once thou wert following and find me. When the time comes, I shalt forgive your sins and descend to the earth thou art living on." * "Employees who were treated by him, 12 people will walk around the room to deliver redemption to every single employee in the facility. Wings will sprout from their back, they will wear a beak mask and carry a cross that forgives all sins on their back." * "Follow my teachings as I told thee. Thou wilt abandon flesh and be born again." * "His disciples will be born again as a missionary, evangelizing to those who would help others. They…" * "The time has come. The bell will ring. The new world will come. Rise, my servants. Rise and serve me. I am death and life. Darkness and light." Flavour Text * "Repented employee enters the room, following the divine light." * ""What maketh thee hesitate? I am working miracles here."" * "WhiteNight looks like a fetus, but it doesn't seem like It needs care." * "When the bell rang for twelve times, the facility was swallowed by blinding light. It was a light of redemption for his disciples." * "Only silence fills the air around WhiteNight." * "WhiteNight absorbs every sound and light around him." * "WhiteNight came here to redeem you and lead the new world." * "WhiteNight came from the end of the world. And he walks towards the beginning of the new world." * ", why art thou in fear? I shalt not leave you until I complete my mission." * ", do not be frightened. I am your savior and I will be with you." * "I heard your cry. Your heart reached me. , Thou have called me." * When trying to open the game menu during a breakout: "Do not fear, for I am with you. You cannot leave until I allow you to." * When trying to change the flow of time: "Do not trust the time, for I will guide you." * When trying to open the manual during a breakout: "Do not deny me, for I am in front of your eyes." or "My story is nowhere, unknown." Trivia * WhiteNight is the first abnormality to lower its Qliphoth Counter from not working on it for a certain period of time. * WhiteNight is the most resistant escape abnormality so far in the game. * WhiteNight has an abnormal defense with regard to other abnormalities (such as the Yin and Yang special ability when they meet. It is likely that many other Abnormality effects will not affect WhiteNight as one would expect. * This Abnormality has been reworked after the Legacy version, with a addition to WhiteNight's appearance and reworked animations. * WhiteNight is similar to Jesus Christ, evidenced by the twelve Apostles, the "forgiven sins", the "blessings", WhiteNight's "teachings", and the fact that WhiteNight can be defeated by the twelfth disciple at the cost of that employee (reference to Judas Iscariot betraying Jesus, then subsequently hanging himself) ** The collar WhiteNight wears has the number of the Beast from The Earth in Revelation (666), who was in turn the false prophet. It is possible that WhiteNight is a sort of interpretation of The Beast from the Earth, through teaching false prophecies, leading to destruction. Gallery WhiteNightDetails.jpg|WhiteNight Details unlocked WhiteNight Blue effect.jpg|Blue effect WhiteNight Purple effect.jpg|Purple effect WhiteNight Red effect.jpg|Red effect 2018-02-28(6).jpg|WhiteNight Breaching, Along with Two guarding Apostles. Category:Abnormalities Category:ALEPH Category:Trauma Category:Religious